Love, Blood, and Demon Nature
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: In an alternate future, where soulmates exist, you lose the ability to see colors as toddlers, and gain them again when you find your soulmate, but in this future, not everyone's soulmate is human. Sebastian, a seraph demon, finds his soulmate in a human, Kurt, but Kurt might not feel the same way. Kurt H. Sebastian S.
1. Love, Blood, and Demon Nature

**A/N:** _Written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project 'soulmate AU'. I love the idea that soulmates can cross borders, that not every human has a human soulmate. In this story, Sebastian is a seraph. Warning for bondage, minor blood, and minor burns._

Kurt slumps in on himself as his strength begins to give out, the shackles around his wrists pulling tight with the weight of his body as it sags, chains rattling as his knees bend and try to reach the floor. Kurt knows _he _is watching, his eyes fixed on Kurt's every move, but Kurt won't give the demon the satisfaction of surrendering.

Kurt is not weak.

"Just say the words and I'll let you out of the chains, my precious," Sebastian purrs, running his serpentine tongue over the back of Kurt's neck, lapping up beads of sweat like they're the sweetest wine, leaving a searing string of acid behind. "Say that you won't run away again."

Kurt throws his head back when another swipe of Sebastian's tongue burns his already scarred skin.

"I have no reason to stay," Kurt says boldly, knowing he will only further incur the seraph's wrath.

"Yes, you do," Sebastian hisses, running one long, exceedingly sharp nail down Kurt's bare back, slicing through the skin cleanly, leaving a narrow river of blood in its wake. "_I_ am your reason to stay."

"You?" Kurt laughs, his voice weak but his tone wicked. "What the fuck would I want with a wretched, disgusting thing like you? I can't take you to dinner at The Four Seasons. I can't be seen with you during Fashion Week. You are _nothing_ to me. Why don't you stop being so fucking pathetic and let me go?"

The seraph roars into the air, opening his leathery wings and beating them once in frustration at the puny human that dares defy him. If Kurt were anyone else, any other weak, spineless sack of blood and meat, Sebastian would simply tear him to shreds, slowly savoring his screams of agony, his whimpers, his begging…but he can't.

Kurt isn't just any useless human.

Kurt, as bizarre as fate may have it, is the one being made for Sebastian – the one who can make Sebastian whole.

"_I_ am your soulmate," Sebastian says matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument. "You are the one who has brought back the color to my life. You are the one I've spent all these long years searching for."

"Well, the colors haven't returned to my life," Kurt argues, sucking a breath through his teeth when Sebastian runs another nail down his back, leaving another thin river of blood behind. "I think you've got the wrong person. So let me go."

Sebastian beats his wings again, whipping the wind around Kurt with the fury of a hurricane. A wall of air hits Kurt full force and succeeds in bringing him to his knees. Kurt cries out in pain…but not entirely pain, which Sebastian would see for himself if he were looking into Kurt's blown eyes – large void pupils pushing away the last remnants of his ice blue irises.

"You will not leave until you tell me you love me," Sebastian growls, disgusted with himself for needing this human so badly, for desiring him, for wanting to wrap Kurt up in his wings and hold him close…to beg Kurt for the pleasure that Sebastian has denied himself for centuries.

"Fuck you," Kurt says, a blended snarl of grunts and grinding teeth, a sign for Sebastian that the beast may have managed to get Kurt to kneel, but that didn't mean he was going to give in.

Sebastian lunges forward and wraps a hand around Kurt's neck, digging the tips of long nails into pliant, white skin, almost losing his temper and slicing too deep, but an edge of sharp pain stabs Sebastian through what was once a stagnant heart – a heart that had begun to beat once again – and Sebastian recoils. He cannot bring harm to his soulmate. That would result in a pain even Sebastian would never be able to inflict…or recover from.

"I can wait," Sebastian says as he retracts his claws and prepares to leave. "I am a patient demon. I can wait."

Sebastian backs out of the room, taking one last look at Kurt kneeling on the dusty wooden floor. Sebastian's heart aches with how he longs for Kurt to accept him. If Kurt gave him any indication – one smile, one word of affection, one kiss - then he would unchain Kurt, lift him up from these shackles and treat him like the prince he is.

But that day is not this day, and Sebastian storms away to unleash his anger elsewhere.

Kurt hears the monster's feet retreat into the darkness and smiles. Everything is going exactly the way he foresaw it. All those nights he spent dreaming of _the one_. All those daydreams that occupied his mind so vividly that he couldn't concentrate on anything except him – the creature with the gem-like green irises surrounding glowing red pupils, pale skin, and that voice – a gravelly combination of death and menace with a soothing undertone of velvet. The moment he walked into Kurt's life, every color of the rainbow had blossomed in his mind, and a few others he could have never imagined as well.

Kurt tries to rise, but he falls back to his knees. He thinks about the cuts along his back, Sebastian's tongue on his skin, his hand around his neck, and he smiles.

Yes, Sebastian definitely is Kurt's soulmate.

That doesn't mean that Kurt has to make things easy on him.


	2. Giving in to Demon Nature

**A/N:** _This is the second part following 'Love, Blood, and Demon Nature', the soulmate AU I wrote for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project. There will be one more part after this. Warning for bondage, imprisonment, mention of blood and mentions of sex._

Kurt moans into the mouth that aggressively and hungrily claims his. He surrenders to the searing serpent's tongue gliding over his lips. He throws his head back, giving his lover more space to make his marks.

Sebastian careful nibbles along the line of Kurt's neck, but as gentle as he is, he still manages to nip the pale skin, leaving thin rivers of blood behind. Kurt doesn't mind. He longs for the sharp sting of his lover's fangs. They awaken all of his senses, tingles chasing each other along the surface of his skin, making his hair stand on end while inside his body, his blood, his muscles, and his bones ignite. They act like rods, attracting forks of electricity. Kurt moans louder when a more intentional bite breaks his skin and Sebastian actually sucks at the blood there.

"_Oh my_…" Kurt breathes, becoming limp in Sebastian's arms as the demon cradles Kurt to his chest.

"That's it," Sebastian hisses, his tongue flicking out to lick at the hollow of his neck, "just relax and let me take care of everything."

Sebastian slices through the buttons of Kurt's shirt one by one with his long, knife-like nails.

"Sebastian!" Kurt gasps, "This shirt is Marc Jacobs!"

Sebastian's red pupils glow bright and his lips twist in amusement.

"And does that matter to you?"

Kurt's return smile is equally amused and wicked.

"Not in the slightest."

Sebastian's black lips twist into a cruel, demonic smile. He treats Kurt's jeans the same way, slicing the fabric from his body, not even bothering to try and peel the skin-tight denim from Kurt's legs. Kurt watches the decimation of his expensive jeans with open-mouthed mortification.

"Motherfucker!" he exclaims, and Sebastian laughs. "You're just lucky I love you or I'd bitch slap that grin right off your face."

"You're just lucky that _I_ love _you_," Sebastian returns, "or I would have burned those jeans right off of your skin."

Kurt is set to be furious again, but then Sebastian continues.

"Your beautiful…soft…pale…delicate skin…"

Sebastian runs his hands down Kurt's stomach, resting his palm on Kurt's flushed and exposed erection. He stares, eyes wide with wonder and a surprising innocence that takes Kurt's breath away. Sebastian licks his lips, his tongue stuttering over his scaly skin.

"It's about time we finally got this started," Sebastian says, moving down Kurt's body to finally sink his mouth over his prize.

Kurt gasps at the first touch of the demon's lips to his skin, the sizzling sound alarming, but Sebastian's heat arouses Kurt.

Kurt sighs and his entire body shudders.

He rolls his wrists in the shackles that still hold him. He opens his eyes and peers into the darkness – the lonely, mind-numbing darkness. He blinks his eyes and lets the daydream dissolve away, sliding off his body like a wave.

He is chained and he is alone, and all that is left of that incredible dream is an ache everywhere in his body…especially in his heart.

Six whole days locked up.

Six whole days a prisoner of the seraph he's joined to.

Six whole days without consummating this bond with his soulmate, and Kurt feels like he's dying.

Kurt is on the brink of madness. He can't handle it anymore. This imprisonment, allowing himself to be trapped and chained, had started out as a joke, a way to push Sebastian's buttons, to make him want Kurt more, but it had long begun to backfire. Kurt _needs_ Sebastian. More and more, every minute of every day, this biding is tearing Kurt to pieces. The dreams come one after the other, every one of them a repercussion of his staving off the inevitable, each one geared toward forcing him to succumb, and nature hasn't been kind. Each new dream is hotter, more taboo than the last, with Sebastian doing erotic and unspeakable things to Kurt – kissing him in places he never dreamed of being kissed, touching him so carefully, so tenderly - over and over, keeping his body on the edge of arousal without allowing him any release.

"Fuck," Kurt groans, his legs shaking beneath his body weight as he struggles to stand, his whole sanity hanging on by a razor's edge. "Where the fuck is he?"

Kurt imagines that Sebastian has to be having the dreams, too - that he has to be driving down the slow road to insanity side-by-side with him now, or maybe demons have a larger capacity for patience than mere humans do.

That question is answered for him when Sebastian storms in, ripping the door to the attic off its hinges and flinging it across the room.

"That is it!" the demon roars, and for the first time since he's been locked away, Kurt flinches at Sebastian's anger, but not because he's scared. Having been away from the noise and the light of the big city for nearly a week, his body seems to be going through some crazy withdrawals. Loud noises resonate through his head like aftershocks, and he feels like he is being repeatedly slapped in the face. "Today is the day, Hummel! You have to decide…"

"I want to be with you," Kurt admits quietly, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"…if you are going to…wait…" Sebastian stops short, startled. "What did you say?"

Unable to believe his ears, Sebastian pulls up in front of Kurt and lifts Kurt's head roughly by the chin. Kurt allows himself to be manipulated, finding it too difficult to raise his own head from where it hangs down between his shoulders and having no more energy to fight.

"I want to be with you, Sebastian," Kurt repeatts through cracked lips. "Since the first day I met you…since the moment you walked into my office and all the color returned to my life…"

"So you did see the colors!" Sebastian crows triumphantly. Kurt frowns, his exhausted face somehow managing to look condescending.

"Of course I saw the colors, you schmuck!" Kurt snaps. "You know, for a demon of vengeance and justice, you sure are dense."

Because of Sebastian's bitter nature, he is tempted to leave Kurt there alone for one more day, to simper and suffer, but he can't. This is as close to happy as he has ever felt. It is an addictive feeling now that he has it, warm and growing bigger in his chest over his newly beating heart.

"Does this mean you won't try to run away from me again?" Sebastian asks, sounding less like a ferocious demon and more like a man – a man with doubts and needs and fears of rejection.

Kurt smiles a weak but sincere smile.

"Untie me, Sebastian," Kurt commands kindly. "I won't run. I never had any intention of leaving you, really. I just wanted you to mark me as your own."

Sebastian's eyes narrow as he considers Kurt's confession.

"But that would have meant forcing myself on you," Sebastian reasons with a look of confusion on his face. "The way you constantly defied me, you wouldn't have given in willingly."

"And yet you didn't even try," Kurt says drily and with a slight edge of disappointment. "How extremely chivalrous of you."

"Don't," Sebastian says, a hint of embarrassment coloring his sharp tone. "I was just beginning to not completely despise myself for wanting to be with you." Sebastian's eyes drift to the shackles and chains, their red depths showing a bit of regret. "I didn't want to make you do something you didn't want to do. It would have been…a last resort."

Kurt watches how carefully Sebastian undoes the cuffs around his wrists, how he barely brushes his bruised skin with his deadly nails.

"Do you really love me?" Kurt asks offhandedly. Sebastian catches Kurt in his arms when he releases the last cuff. Kurt relaxes into Sebastian's embrace and rubs his wrists, trying to coax the blood back to his starved appendages. "I mean, I know what all this soulmate mumbo-jumbo is supposed to mean, but demons don't love, do they? You can't defy your nature?"

Sebastian looks down at the human cradled in his arms, the red in his glowing pupils dimming, and Kurt can tell this is a subject Sebastian himself has considered numerous times.

"_Can_ you love?"

Sebastian's eyes travel down Kurt's body, examining his ruined clothes and his bruised skin.

"I don't understand it myself," Sebastian says, "and in some ways, I don't like it, but yes…I love you, Kurt."

"And, you're okay with that?" Kurt looks up at the seraph through long, chestnut lashes, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe without his arms being pulled apart.

Sebastian takes one nail and starts separating the seams of Kurt's clothes, peeling the garments in sections from Kurt's skin.

"I am because it's you," Sebastian says, his lips quivering to form a smile that isn't also part smirk or snarl. "I am because you're mine."

Kurt nods thoughtfully, and the expression on Sebastian's face changes.

"What about you?" he asks without any confidence. "Are you okay with…" He stops, looking down the length of his own body, from the skin that changes without a thought from smooth human skin to hard, stone-like scales to the leather wings that move on their own, wrapping around Kurt in an effort to keep him warm as Sebastian undresses him. "You said you couldn't take me to The Four Seasons, or to Fashion Week. I know what your fancy New York life is like…"

"We're just going to have to make some adjustments," Kurt interrupts, "make some compromises."

"Like…"

"Like you can change forms," Kurt explains, speaking slow as if he's talking to a child, "that's how you got into my office in the first place. Can't you do that so we can go out together once in a while?"

Kurt can tell by the look on Sebastian's face that he's struck some kind of nerve.

"I suppose…" he says. Kurt can feel the body holding him transform, become softer, shorter, arms a little weaker, and the wings wrapped around him shrinking and then disappearing completely, leaving Kurt cold.

Kurt looks up at his lover's face. Sebastian the human is milder, kinder even though he's kept his cocky sneer, the green of his eyes more prominent with the absence of glowing red pupils. Kurt smiles up at the unexpectedly handsome man.

"There you go. You know, you make a pretty hot human," Kurt comments.

The insecure smile on Sebastian's face freezes on his lips, and then begins to dip at the edges.

"I…can be this for you, if that's what you want," Sebastian says, raising human fingers with perfectly manicured nails to brush the dirty bangs from Kurt's eyes.

Kurt hadn't expected that as a response to his comment. Not in a million years would Kurt have guessed that Sebastian – the proud seraph demon he is – would be willing to change in that way for him. He re-assesses Sebastian – this weak, frail, _human_ Sebastian – with abject horror on his face.

"Is this you?" Kurt asks sarcastically. He knows the answer, and to be honest, Kurt is offended that Sebastian would think so little of him.

"Of course not," Sebastian says, returning Kurt's horrified sneer.

"Then I don't want it," Kurt says. "I want you…the way you are…the way I've seen you in my dreams my entire life. Just you."

Sebastian shakes his head.

"I thought that, maybe, being with me like this would be easier for you…"

Kurt sees the way Sebastian's lips twist around unspoken words. He knows what Sebastian really means to say.

He thinks being with him as a human would be more palatable for Kurt.

Less scary.

Less disgusting.

Before meeting Sebastian officially, Kurt had had plenty of chances to be with other men. Some people sought out the affections of other unmatched people while they waited for their soulmates to come into their lives, and Kurt had his share of propositions, but he wouldn't allow himself to be touched by another man. It didn't seem right. It felt like cheating.

There was a boy Kurt met in high school that he had been attracted to. At the time, Kurt was a young, starry-eyed teenager, with a mind full of romance that battled against his dreams of who his soulmate truly was. Kurt had sometimes daydreamed that _this_ boy was his soulmate in disguise. The boy had flirted relentlessly with Kurt, and even went so far as to touch Kurt's hand.

It was that touch of his fingertips that cemented reality into Kurt's mind. It shifted everything that he believed into what he knew without a shadow of a doubt.

This boy's hand on his felt cold, weak, apologetic in comparison to even his most distant dream of his soulmate – who stood so strong, so powerful, so overwhelming in beauty and brilliance in Kurt's eyes – that he pulled his hand away and never spoke to the boy again.

"_You_ are my soulmate," Kurt says with the same strength of conviction that he had felt when he walked away from that boy who had dared to touch his hand, "and that means that everything you are fits perfectly with everything I am. There is nothing about you I would change."

Kurt feels Sebastian move again, his arms becoming longer and stronger, his chest becoming broader, his skin darker and harder as scales bloom and ripple down his skin. His blackened lips twist in his own version of a smile.

"And there's nothing about you that I would change," he says, and though it falls somewhere between a growl and a snarl, the words are music to Kurt's ears. Sebastian stares at Kurt, and Kurt stares back, his face growing hot with the realization of what comes next – of what _has_ to happen soon before Kurt explodes, starting with his atoms and molecules, working through to his cells, causing a chain reaction that would eliminate his presence from the planet completely, not leaving a speck behind.

Sebastian reads him perfectly – the blush on his cheeks, the speed of his breaths in and out, the frantic hum of his heartbeat.

"So where would you like this to happen?" Sebastian asks, opening up his wings and shaking them out against the wind. "Where do you imagine your first time? I'll take you anywhere – Paris, Rome, a field of lilacs or a snowy mountaintop. Just pick the place, and we'll be there in seconds."

"How about you just take me home," Kurt suggests, raising a hand and running it down Sebastian's cheek, smiling when Sebastian turns to place a scorching kiss to his palm. "_Our_ home. And we can start there."


	3. Less a Demon, Not Quite Human

_**A/N:**__ This is the third part in my Demon!Soulmates AU that started with 'Love, Blood, and Demon Nature' and continued with 'Giving in to Demon Nature'. Warning for sex, blood, scratching and biting, but nothing gory, I promise._

_"So where would you like this to happen?" Sebastian asks, opening up his wings and shaking them out against the wind. "Where do you imagine your first time? I'll take you anywhere – Paris, Rome, a field of lilacs or a snowy mountaintop. Just pick the place, and we'll be there in seconds."_

_"How about you just take me home," Kurt suggests, raising a hand and running it down Sebastian's cheek, smiling when Sebastian turns to place a scorching kiss to his palm. "__Our__ home. And we can start there."_

Kurt doesn't have to say it twice.

He closes his eyes when he feels his naked body lifted into the air, the rush of the wind pushing against him, and that sensation of rising and falling that makes his stomach lurch and his heart stutter. True to Sebastian's word, it takes only a second to get to Kurt's penthouse in Manhattan. How a city full of people can miss a nearly seven foot winged demon flying through the air at break neck speed astounds Kurt, but then again, New York is a city full of people always staring straight ahead or at the ground. Even if a bystander saw Sebastian in his true form, he dives through the air for less than a split second and is as black as the night sky – a sky that is infinitely darker when Kurt considers the amount of people milling about who probably haven't gotten color back yet. The ones who still only see in shades of black and white wouldn't notice Sebastian at all.

Sebastian alights onto Kurt's balcony without a sound. Sebastian pulls the glass doors open and carries Kurt inside. Kurt keeps his arms looped around Sebastian's neck, holding him tight, not sure where he's supposed to begin. Sebastian lays Kurt out on his sofa and takes a step away. Kurt looks at Sebastian as he straightens – an Old World demon in Kurt's stylish and modern living room, gazing around uneasily, strangely less confident, and in many ways, adorably uncomfortable.

Kurt laughs. He can't help it. Sebastian may be dangerous and ferocious - with hard, scaly skin and razor sharp teeth - but here on the Upper East Side he is completely out of his depth. Sebastian's eyes snap down to look at Kurt's face. They glow brighter but Sebastian doesn't move, doesn't say a word, and Kurt registers that he's done the unthinkable.

He's hurt Sebastian's feelings.

"I'm just going to go take a quick shower," Kurt says, struggling to stand up and balance on legs that are more than happy to remain limp and useless. "Why don't you try to make yourself at home…unless you would like to shower, too?"

The fire in Sebastian's eyes flickers and dies down as he ponders Kurt's offer.

"I have no need for primitive things like showers," he says, using his savage bravado to hide his bruised ego.

Kurt smiles and nods, seeing straight through his ruse.

"I'll only be a minute," Kurt promises.

Kurt heads to his bathroom, marveling at the wondrous colors all around. He is so happy that he has an eye for design that transcends color blindness. He remembers talking to his best friend Rachel when she found her soulmate and all of the color came back to her life. She returned home with her soulmate Finn to find that very little in her apartment matched color-wise. She said she thought she had chosen complimentary color schemes (as indicated by a program on her computer that she used to help her decorate instead of consulting Kurt – a point of contention in their relationship for many years after), but the overall effect was garish and vomit-worthy. She and Finn had to rent a room at a nearby hotel for the night and deal with the apartment the next day. He remembers hearing her tell the story through a veil of melancholy, at a time when he was longing for his own soulmate, but now that Kurt has him – now that Sebastian is there with him – he can better appreciate the humor of her tale.

Kurt keeps his shower remarkably short (12 minutes from start to finish - definitely a Kurt Hummel record) though he does take a little longer than necessary examining the pearlescent quality of his tile and the flecks of gold in his designer hand soaps.

He returns to the living room wrapped in only a towel – the less of his designer clothes that he has to sacrifice to the altar of his soulmate, the better – but Sebastian isn't there. Kurt walks to the balcony and peeks up at the sky, wondering if Sebastian was so offended that he took off again. Kurt frowns. If Sebastian did leave, he wouldn't just be circling the sky. He'd be long gone.

Kurt hears a clatter in his bedroom, followed by the sound of swearing and what Kurt can only imagine is the distress of oversized hands trying to manhandle tiny ceramic statues…and failing. Kurt crosses through the penthouse and up the stairs to his bedroom. He feels much stronger in his own home, with Sebastian there, and all the good things in his life coming together.

He walks through the open door and there Sebastian stands, hunched over at a bedside table that barely reaches his shins, trying to piece together a shattered statue, cursing in some lost Babylonian dialect every time it comes apart again.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt says. "It's an imitation anyway."

Sebastian's back scales bristle knowing he's been caught. Kurt smiles, watching Sebastian struggle with the delicate figurine.

Sebastian balances the fragment he's holding, catching his breath as he slowly backs away.

Sebastian stands to his full height and sighs in relief.

The statue falls apart again, the splintered pieces raining down on the wood table top with a light tinkling sound.

Sebastian hides his face behind fists full of claws.

"Son of a motherless…"

"Okay," Kurt says, grabbing hold of Sebastian's elbow and turning the demon to face him, "why don't we focus our attention to something else?"

Sebastian drops his hands and looks at Kurt, grinning from ear to ear.

"Eager, aren't you?" He slips his arms around Kurt's narrow body, sharpened scales leaving marks in their wake – the marks Kurt had been hoping for.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kurt asks, fighting the urge to look down and see how those scales were imprinting onto his flesh, giving his body a vague impression of Sebastian's own skin – making the two soulmates look like a matched set.

"No," Sebastian says, eying Kurt's neck, his shoulders, his chest, all the places he wants to lick and bite, "not at all. I just wasn't sure you would be."

Kurt swallows as Sebastian silences himself by latching onto Kurt's neck, right below Kurt's pulse, and layering the spot with kisses – hot, stinging presses of his lips and swipes of his tongue in circles, lapping up the sweet taste of human flesh that belongs to him - flesh he can savor whenever he wants because it's his and only his.

There are no foreign touches on Kurt's skin. Being a human and possessing no magic, Sebastian would be able to tell if Kurt had ever been intimate with another man. Sebastian would be able to see the handprints on Kurt's skin, like heinous scars marking up his pure white flesh. There's only one – a barely-there mark on Kurt's hand, left by a touch that Sebastian can tell was unwanted. Some night, when they are lying together in bed and Kurt is sated and asleep, Sebastian will examine the print, isolate its owner, and eliminate him.

Kurt might object, but as his soulmate he will understand that Sebastian can't help it.

Vengeance is in Sebastian's nature.

Kurt trembles when Sebastian's wings wrap around him, the two he uses for flight dividing and revealing his truer seraph nature – six equally sized wings, thick and leathery, prehensile, holding Kurt's body and freeing Sebastian's hands. Sebastian continues to torture that spot on Kurt's neck that has him reeling, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, while Sebastian's hands work their way down Kurt's body and undo the knot in his towel.

"You wanted me to mark you," Sebastian hisses when Kurt moans. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see what I've done."

It sounds like a challenge, but it's endearing, and the promise of it makes Kurt hard in an instant.

"D-do more," Kurt whimpers. "Make another one."

Sebastian finds another spot and attacks it, holding Kurt tighter, moving him slowly, laying him out on the bed behind them. Kurt relaxes beneath the devastating attentions of Sebastian's tongue, but even as he concentrates on the circular mark being burned into his skin, anxiety kicks in. Kurt has thought of this moment so many times that he's confident he knows all the ins and outs of Sebastian's body – all the things he'll need to do to make Sebastian come unraveled in his inexperienced hands – but beneath the powerful body of the seraph, Kurt feels like a foolish human, a foolish boy, his confidence fading.

How does a 25-year-old man compete with the experience of a demon who has walked the earth since its inception?

What can Kurt even do to make him happy?

A voice in his head tells him he has to do nothing. He just has to _be._

And as much as that makes sense, it's hard for him to believe.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Sebastian whispers. It's the first time Kurt has heard this sound – soft and silky, with the hiss of a snake but deliberately spoken, his tongue curling around the words, and with every flick tattooing them to Kurt's skin.

"I…" Kurt's eyes shift to the wings surrounding his body, and the scales flush against his skin, leaving their prints – their proof of possession, "I don't actually know."

Sebastian rolls his head on his neck, sighing exaggeratedly.

"Yes you do," he says. "I know you do. I've seen your dreams."

Kurt's jaw drops. His dreams are his. They're private. They are the only arsenal Kurt has to prove himself to his soulmate. Kurt is almost embarrassed that Sebastian has seen them.

"Then _you_ tell me what I want," Kurt snaps.

"You want me to kiss you," Sebastian says in the same seductive whisper, ignoring Kurt's tantrum.

Kurt swallows hard.

"Yes," he replies. "M-more than anything."

Kurt's voice fails as he watches Sebastian lick his lips, his long reptilian tongue sizzling across his skin.

"I'll give you anything you want," Sebastian says, his urge to have Kurt growing along with the hunger in Kurt's eyes. "All you have to do is ask for it."

Kurt can't help but smirk at the thought.

"Anything I ask for, you'll give me?"

"Of course. I serve you now, you must know that." Sebastian raises a hand and presses it over Kurt's heart. "You must feel it."

"Maybe I'll feel it more with you inside me," Kurt says, trying for more daring.

Sebastian sucks in a breath through pointed teeth.

"We'll get to that," he says, his voice a breathy moan. "But how about we start with that kiss?"

Kurt nods.

"Sebastian," he says, finding a voice inside him that sounds braver than he feels, "kiss me."

"Whatever you want." Sebastian's eyes glow brighter when they flick down Kurt's face and stop on his lips.

Sebastian doesn't close his eyes when he kisses Kurt for the first time, and not because it isn't an amazing kiss, but because he needs to see Kurt – he needs to know that Kurt wants him. Kurt is gorgeous by human standards. Demons don't measure beauty the way humans do, and having never been human, he didn't have that experience to tap into for a long time. Sebastian stalked Kurt extensively before he made his move to claim him, and during that time he inhabited many human bodies to see Kurt in that shallow way humans do.

He understands now how the lesser creatures perceive Kurt's beauty, and that's as far as his comprehension goes. He has felt their reactions – men and women alike – when the lay eyes on his soulmate. Reactions so strong it almost filled Sebastian with an incurable rage, but for the use of their bodies, Sebastian spared the lives of those who had thoughts of wanting his soulmate for their own.

By demon standards, Kurt is less vulgar to look upon than other humans.

But Sebastian doesn't judge Kurt by demon standards, or by human standards. He sees Kurt through the eyes of love, as corny and repellant as that concept is for Sebastian, and in that way Kurt is glorious. He is the pure sunlight and the sacred darkness. He is the beginning and the end. He is food and air and water. Sebastian has waited every second of his dreary existence for Kurt to appear, and the day Kurt dies, Sebastian will follow him.

On the other end of the spectrum, Sebastian understands how humans perceive demons. He doesn't reveal himself too often, but he's watched human movies, read human literature. He knows why humans fear and revile his kind, and justifiably so.

So in the same way Kurt worries about Sebastian's demon nature overpowering his newly developed and unprecedented love for him, Sebastian doesn't see how Kurt can accept this soulmate bond without recoiling in horror every time Sebastian touches him.

It's not in Sebastian's nature to feel self-conscious or weak, but one single rejection from Kurt could bring Sebastian to his knees, which is why this reassurance is necessary.

But there Kurt is – blessed, amazing Kurt – melting inside the cocoon of Sebastian's wings, chasing Sebastian's lips with his own, moaning with every sweep of Sebastian's tongue inside his mouth, chanting Sebastian's name when the demon moves down his chin to plant kisses on the column of his neck.

"More," Kurt begs, his voice blissfully broken, moving his head, straining to uncover more places he needs to be kissed, "please, Sebastian…I…I need you…"

"You need me," Sebastian repeats, ending his kisses at Kurt's collarbone and using his tongue to carve a special mark, one that will last, one that will visibly and inarguably stake his claim. Kurt cries out as the wound cuts deep, but Sebastian doesn't stop. He feels Kurt's body react. He feels him grow hard beneath him.

This is the way it's supposed to be.

"Yes," Kurt whines, raising a shaking hand to feel the mark on his skin – a half-moon slice with a six-pointed star dangling off the curved edge. "Yes, I need you. Can't you feel it?" Kurt moves his hips up to meet Sebastian's body. "Can't you feel how much I need you?"

"Yes," Sebastian admits, "but not so much here…" Sebastian reaches a hand between Kurt's legs and touches Kurt's cock, stroking him carefully, reveling in the trust this man has given him. Sebastian's nails are long, and sharper than any dagger. They rest against Kurt's leg, brushing the thin membrane of skin above his femoral artery. Kurt simply lets his eyes flutter shut as he gives his body over to Sebastian's care. "I feel it here…" Sebastian continues, resting his free hand over Kurt's heart."

"H-how do you feel it?" Kurt asks innocently, arching his body into Sebastian's touch.

"Your heart speaks to me," Sebastian says with a subtle hiss. "Your whole body speaks to me, and I listen to everything it says."

Sebastian's lips move down Kurt's chest, and Kurt shivers.

"I-is it telling you to make love to me now?" Kurt whimpers desperately. "Because that's what I hear…"

Sebastian chuckles darkly, letting his tongue wrap around Kurt's hip, leaving a whip-like mark over the impression of scales there.

"Yes, I hear that, too." Sebastian moves lower, eager to see every inch of his soul mate, all the places Kurt hides from the world that are open to him.

"So…" Kurt stutters, making an almost inhuman sound when Sebastian forces Kurt's legs open wider and licks a long, teasing stripe up the inside of one leg that curls around his cock and travels down the other leg, "why are you…"

"Do you want it to be over so quickly?" Sebastian lets his tongue wander farther up between Kurt's legs, circling the sensitive area behind his balls.

"I…"

"I could keep you here like this for decades," Sebastian says between licks. "Eons…time has no meaning for me."

"It might have some meaning for me," Kurt argues, but Sebastian strokes faster and renders Kurt silent.

"Not as long as you stay with me." Sebastian doesn't elaborate, but Kurt doesn't ask him to.

Sebastian feels Kurt's body tighten below him and he knows Kurt is close. A few more strokes and Sebastian will watch his soul mate cum for him.

Kurt takes a deep breath in, teetering along the edge of needing to cum, and needing his soulmate.

"Sebastian," Kurt moans, rolling his head from side to side, "you said you'd do whatever I asked…"

Sebastian stops the movement of his hand, feeling Kurt exhale with relief.

"I did," Sebastian admits. He spreads his wings around him, moving up Kurt's body with a single flap.

Kurt looks into the demons eyes as he waits for Kurt to ask.

Kurt reaches out a hand to find Sebastian's. Kurt's hand is soft and exceptionally fragile in comparison to Sebastian's, but when Kurt laces their fingers together, they seem to fit in an abstract way.

Like they were meant to hold each other. Like the spaces between Sebastian's fingers are only big enough for Kurt's fingers to weave through.

"Make love to me, Sebastian," Kurt asks sweetly, keeping his eyes locked on Sebastian's glowing red stare. "Please."

Kurt sees the cloud of some faraway indecision pass over Sebastian's eyes, but it's gone in an instant.

"As you wish, my love," Sebastian says. Sebastian's words are soothing and lyrical, even with the serpent's tongue enunciating them.

"Have you…" Kurt almost doesn't want to ask. It seems sacrilege to assume either way, but he has to know. Sebastian's eyes search his, and they know what Kurt is asking.

"Not in the way that you think," he explains, swallowing hard and looking ashamed. "I have entered people's souls during the act, experienced it with their bodies, through their minds…"

Kurt nods in response. It's not ideal, and on a level he doesn't like it, but Sebastian is who he is – a demon. And in the spirit of pain and torment…well, Kurt imagines there is little that Sebastian hasn't done. The concept comes with a torrent of blurred lines, and Kurt sighs deeply.

Sebastian isn't blind to his soulmate's pain.

"But I have never made love to anyone," he clarifies. "I have never allowed myself to have that experience for my own…in this body…" Sebastian leans low over Kurt, pressing his body against his soulmate. "So you will be my first," Sebastian whispers, "and you will be my only, until the end of time immortal."

Sebastian's lips on Kurt's mouth are gentle, soft, moving with the echo of unspoken words that feel like 'I love you' against Kurt's skin. Kurt feels the bed move as Sebastian's wings curve over their bodies and plant themselves onto the mattress, keeping Sebastian's body slightly elevated. Kurt can feel Sebastian's body changing and he dares a look. He doesn't want Sebastian to metamorphosize. He doesn't want the frail, human façade that Sebastian uses. But not until he watches Sebastian's body begin to transform does Kurt realize he had never really considered the mechanics of sex with a demon. Even in his dreams, it was simply a matter of him being there and Sebastian being there, and nature taking its course.

Except now, Kurt notices, there has been one thing missing.

Kurt has been watching Sebastian for days now. He knows every inch of his body, or so he thought. Kurt is not one to stare at another man's anatomy. He doesn't make it a habit of checking guys out on the street, and he doesn't watch _those_ kinds of movies. But in this instance of having his soulmate at his disposal, to ogle over and examine to his heart's content, Kurt has yet to see Sebastian's cock. Sebastian, in his demon form, resembles a tall human covered in dark, sinister-looking, serpent scales. He is broad shouldered with a muscular chest, and his arms and legs are supernaturally huge. He is stark and intimidating, and, for all outward appearances, without genitalia. Being locked away for six days, desperate for the touch of his soulmate, the thought had never occurred to Kurt, but now Kurt can see why.

Sebastian can take many forms and he uses that skill to hide this part of his body – probably because it is a part that makes him vulnerable. Sebastian stops kissing Kurt for a moment to finish his transformation, and Kurt watches the process with awe.

When it is complete, Sebastian is the same except for one change – a rather long, unusually human-looking cock, already hard and leaking between his legs.

Kurt's entire body goes cold.

"Uh…" he stammers, looking comically between Sebastian's amused eyes and his impossible erection.

"What?" Sebastian says in a teasing tone. "Does my body not please you?"

"Um…" Kurt feels stuck in the land of the stupid for his inability to put together words and make them into a sentence. "No…I mean _yes_! I mean…uh…"

"Just relax…" Sebastian cups his hands behind Kurt's head and kisses him once more, "and let me take care of everything."

Kurt nods, agreeing quickly even though he's not entirely certain what he's agreeing to.

But he trusts Sebastian.

Kurt feels like his whole life has been building up to this point – not having sex, or losing his virginity, which is an outdated and barbaric concept that Kurt doesn't subscribe to anyway. It's the being a part of something greater than himself. It's finding his missing piece and not simply because he needed someone else to complete him, but because there was a specific piece of his heart missing all along – and Sebastian had it.

So when Sebastian carefully turns Kurt over onto his hands and knees, Kurt knows he has nothing to fear. Kurt feels Sebastian's hands manipulate his body - sharp nails sliding down the bruised skin of his back, pulling his cheeks apart with his palms, making sure not to accidentally injure him – and instead of going rigid, Kurt's entire body becomes pliant, obedient. It bends to Sebastian, and Sebastian bends back.

A flash of panic races through Kurt's mind at the thought that Sebastian isn't preparing him in any way, but when Kurt feels Sebastian enter his body, he isn't blunt or forceful. Sebastian is slow and smooth, his body secreting some sort of thick venom that acts like lubrication. Like the acid in his saliva, Kurt imagines this would be excruciating to someone who wasn't Sebastian's soulmate, but to Kurt, it sends tingles shooting up along his spine as it absorbs into his skin. Kurt's body stretches to accommodate him, fitting him like an extension of his own body.

"Oh…" Kurt breathes as Sebastian moves deeper, his voice wavering, punctuated by whimpers that fade into mewls, "oh…my…"

"How does that feel?" Sebastian asks.

"Oh…" Kurt repeats again, leaning forward, hugging his pillow to his chest. He thought Sebastian's cock would burn inside him, the way his tongue burns his skin when it touches him, but it's cool – almost ice cold. It fills Kurt's body to bursting and chills him in the most erotic way.

Sebastian continues to push into Kurt's entrance, and Kurt takes him all – every last inch. When Sebastian's body is flush against Kurt's, Kurt pushes back against him, begging for more.

Sebastian laughs.

"Impatient, little one," he mutters, leaning over to kiss Kurt's skin. He licks the marks that run down Kurt's back. Kurt's hole squeezes around him, and Sebastian begins to move.

Kurt shudders with every slow drag of Sebastian's cock inside him, tingling with venom and exquisitely cold. Every sense in his body is no longer his own. He can feel Sebastian inside him, but he can feel himself around Sebastian, as if they are the same being – as if they are becoming one.

Kurt is still trying to search for an answer to Sebastian's question, but anything that comes from his lips is nonsense.

"How does it feel?" Sebastian repeats.

"I…I can't…" Kurt says. "There are no words…"

"I need to hear your pretty voice," the demon says, grunting as he begins to lose his self-control. Sebastian's fingers curl around Kurt's hips, but he keeps his nails in check. Kurt rises up on his knees to meet his demon, and Sebastian moans as the change in angle puts him deeper inside his soulmate's body.

"I love you," Kurt says, his voice a whisper inside Sebastian's ear. Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut as those words weave their way around his heart. He wraps leathery wings around Kurt's body, keeping them locked close to one another.

"I love you, too," Sebastian replies, kissing Kurt's neck, using the palms of his hands to massage up Kurt's thighs and over his cock. Kurt gasps with each stroke, completely unafraid and unashamed of this need that Sebastian has planted inside him as – with every touch – Sebastian seals their bond.

Sebastian's movements become long and rhythmic, and he mutters into Kurt's ear in a language that Kurt shouldn't understand…but he can. It's a low chant of the same words over and over – _"Mine…you are mine…always and forever…mine…"_

Kurt mouths the words over soundlessly in Sebastian's chosen dialect, wishing he could repeat it, and as soon as he can give voice to the words, he finds that he can.

_"__Mine…"_ he repeats in the harsh sounding, forgotten tongue, "_you are mine…always mine…forever mine…"_

Sebastian smiles.

_"__That's right, little one,"_ he replies in the same language. _"I'm yours…you are mine…we belong to each other…"_

Kurt lolls his head back against Sebastian's shoulder, letting Sebastian support his weight. It's the same magical feeling of floating he had when they were flying together, only now his body stays tethered to earth while only his soul flies free. His mind floods with thousands of images, like a slideshow of Sebastian's life – every moment leading up till now; the long, lonely years of his life until they found one another.

By the end of it, when he sees Sebastian's thoughts come to the same moment in his mind - of the two of them joined together, right here, right now - Kurt opens his eyes and feels the heat in them as they glow red.

Sealing this bond between them makes them a part of each other. Kurt gives a piece of himself to Sebastian, and Sebastian gives a part of himself to Kurt.

As Kurt cums, as he feels himself release that part to Sebastian, as it covers his hand and soaks into his skin, Kurt can feel Sebastian fill him up from the inside. In this way, Kurt gains a bit of Sebastian's demon soul.

And Sebastian gains a portion of Kurt's humanity.

Sebastian's wings begin to unwind from Kurt's body, expecting Kurt to fall forward onto the bed – sated, exhausted, in need of sleep – but instead his soulmate turns and launches forward with a brand new set of fangs, sinking them deep into Sebastian's neck.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cries, throwing his head back at this sensation of teeth piercing the armor of his scales for the first time in his existence. It's a pleasure too decadent to minimize with words. "You can't do that, little one," Sebastian groans, putting a hand to the back of Kurt's head and pulling him in closer despite his own protests, "or we'll be going at it again when you should be resting."

Kurt releases Sebastian's neck and rears up to face him, eyes glowing red and fangs dripping with the black poison that is Sebastian's blood.

"Who says I need to rest?" Kurt hisses, each word revealing the tip of a slightly reptilian tongue. "By all accounts, my love, I think it's _my_ turn."


End file.
